


Not Invented

by wereleopard58



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack watches Ianto and Gwen watches Jack when she notices something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Invented

Title: Not Invented  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto,  
Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood because you need to know the character or David Eddings (What Jack's reply is front the Castle of Wizardry from the Belgariad series)  
Summary: Jack watches Ianto and Gwen watches Jack when she notices something  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood. I wish.  
N/B Only a short little ficlet

Ianto with clipboard in hand walked around the hub making notes and lists of things that they needed or would need to stock up on or replace. His face was full concentration as he scribbled down notes of extra things that he had come up with.

XXXXX

Gwen walked into the hub and smiled at the sight of Jack, her eyes moved from the top of his head, his wide shoulders back and ass encased in the usually blue trousers.

Slowly she walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm smiling. Jack looked at her briefly and then it went back to what he was looking at. Gwen's gaze followed his until it landed on Ianto. Her heart broke as she saw the love on Jack's face and realised that it would never be aimed at her.

"You love him very much don't you Jack?" She asked choking a little.

"It goes beyond that. I don't think there's ever been a word invented yet to describe what exists between us." Jack answered as he moved towards the young Welshman.

The End


End file.
